In vivo sensors are non invasive tools used in diagnosis of diverse body systems. For example, swallowable devices may be used for sensing in vivo conditions in the gastrointestinal tract, such as, temperature, pH or pressure. Imaging devices such as imaging capsules can be used for imaging the gastrointestinal tract.
A capsule comprising a sensor may be swallowed and moved passively through the small intestine by peristalsis while sensing the entire small intestine. However, passive movement of objects through larger body lumens may be slow and unpredictable.
Current methods of moving objects, especially imaging devices, through body lumens usually include the use of devices such as stents, catheters, push-endoscopes, etc. These devices may be inconvenient for patient use, and may not always enable to reach distal parts of the body lumen.